Motor Speedway of the South
The Motor Speedway of the South is a racing stadium located in Motor City. It is a location often used for Piston Cup races, and is where the Dinoco 400 was held during the 2005 season in the 2017 season the race was renamed the Dinoco Light 350 as the Dinoco 400 moves to Copper Canyon Speedway. Races may take place during either the day or night, and the track is surrounded by a plethora of lights so the track is lit during night races. Appearances ''Cars'' In Cars, the Motor Speedway of the South is the location of the 2005 Dinoco 400, the final race of that year's season. The race featured many highlights, including a large-scale accident involving thirty-one competitors, and two simultaneous tire blowouts from rookie Lightning McQueen. The most notable occurrence, however, was the first three-way tie in Piston Cup history, between McQueen, Strip Weathers, and Chick Hicks. In this appearance, the interior of the speedway contains a number of sponsor tents, such as one for Rust-eze. There is also a large grassy field where caravans can watch the race from, as well as a large pit row lining one of the track's straightaways. As the 2005 Dinoco 400 took place at night, the track was well-lit. ''Cars: The Video Game'' In Cars: The Video Game, the second Piston Cup race of the 2006 season is held at the Motor Speedway of the South. The track is nearly identical to its appearance in Cars. Lightning McQueen places first, with the other top five competitors including Chick Hicks, Hollister, Lee Jr., and Suregrip. The player unlocks the Motor Speedway of the South event in story mode and arcade mode after placing within the top three positions in Sarge's Off-Road Challenge in story mode. ''Cars Toons'' In Mater the Greater, Mater performs some of his stunts in the interior of the track at the Motor Speedway of the South. Among his stunts are jumping over a line of rusty cars, jumping through a ring of fire, and jumping from a diving board into a kiddie pool. In Monster Truck Mater, the Monster Truck Wrestling World Championship is held at the speedway. In Heavy Metal Mater, Mater and the Gas-Caps perform live in concert at the stadium. ''The World of Cars Online'' The Motor Speedway of the South was the location of one of the Piston Cup races in The World of Cars Online. ''Cars 3'' The Motor Speedway of the South returns in Cars 3, where it is the location of the Dinoco Light 350, this time in the 2017 season."Cars 3 "Lightning Strikes" Extended Look" on YouTube The race is among the many that Jackson Storm wins throughout the season, as well as when Harvey Rodcap, Ryan Laney, Tim Treadless, Ed Truncan, Aaron Clocker, and H.J. Hollis make their debut, following the veteran Easy Idle racer, Speedy Comet, Phil Tankson, Dud Throttleman, T.G. Castlenut, and Parker Brakeston being fired. Unlike the 2005 Dinoco 400, the 2017 Dinoco Light 350 takes place during the day, rather than at night. Gallery MSS_Cars.jpg|''Cars'' MSS Cars image 2.jpg|Panorama in Cars cars-disneyscreencaps.com-134.jpg|The bathrooms at the speedway Mss-materthagreater.png|Motor Speedway as seen in Mater the Greater motor s o t s in Monster truck Mater.JPG|Motor Speedway of the South's arena in Monster Truck Mater Mss-monstertruckmater.png|''Monster Truck Mater'' Mss-heavymetalmater.png|''Heavy Metal Mater'' MSOTS in Heavy Metal Mater.JPG|Motor Speedway as seen in Heavy Metal Mater blog_motorspeedwayart.jpg|Concept art for The World of Cars Online Motor Speedway of the South Cup.JPG|Speedway trophy in The World Of Cars Online Cars 3 -1.png|Motor Speedway in Cars 3 Motor speedway of the south cars 3.png|''Cars 3'' Motor Speedway Cars 3.png|''Cars 3'' Trivia * The Motor Speedway of the South itself is based on the real-life locations of Bristol Motor Speedway and Martinsville Speedway. The Scoring Pylon is also based on the structure found at the Indianapolis Motor Speedway. * In Cars, the speedway had 60,000 cars seated plus an additional 700 in the infield and aisles.That in total is 60,700 cars.The Science Behind Pixar: Fun Facts References Category:Places and Locations Category:Speedways